Volume 1: The New Engine Part 1
It was the winter hoilday time on the Island of Sodor and all the engines were getting tired on all their hard days work. In the Knapford Sheds that cold winter's day, Pilgrim Light was talking to Low Lip. "The work around here is too much work," he complained. "We need another engine to help around here while the goods loads are increasing." Low Lip snorted, "As a matter of fact, you big blowman engine, the fat controller is sending more engines to help us while James and Henry are taking goods trains around the island. That means I won't have to take the smelly fish to Steam Line's Grove!!" Just then, Molly, Gordon, Toby, Percy, Emily and the rest of the Steam Team arrived. "Hey, Lipsy," said Gordon in a cheeky way, "Where's your cracked dome? I've heard you were having an overhaul." Low Lip's face went red and he let off steam suddenly. He hates being called "Lipsy" by any of the engines. "Bossy boiler," he muttered as Gordon started laughing. "Never mind him," said Edward kindly. "He is often cheeky and being a bossy blue boiler, so grow out of it. Many engines on Sodor say Gordon is a big studdorn engine, but he's not. You just have to make do with it like we do." "I know, but I hate being called Lipsy!" Low Lip exclaimed. "We do need another engine!" The engines went silent as the cold wind blew around the engines. "I'm sorry I'm late." panted James. "The trucks have been playing tricks on me all morning." The Fat Controller came to see the engines, "I understand that the work around here is too much and that Duncan is losing his strength to pull heavy coal trucks, being rude as well, but I brought another engine to the railway. He'll be here to help with the goods loads." The engines were (almost) buzzing with excitment. "Victor (television series) will be giving him a test run to see if he is mended first, then if he does well, he will become a offical member to this railway." the Fat Controller continued. "We will not be having a party like we usually do, but I will give him a little tour of our big island." The engines blew their whistles as the Fat Controller left the yard. "Calm down, James," puffed Percy. "We know you're excited." Pilgrim Light was confused by what Percy had said and looked towards Edward. "Oh!" he explained, "Whenever we have an engine coming or we have a carol party, just a normal party, James gets excited." The engines sat in complete silence. "Oh man! Oh man!" James cried suddenly. He couldn't hold it any longer and he let out a great big "Wheesh!" with a blast of his whistle. The engines in the sheds laughed as James blushed as red as his paint. Meanwhile, the Fat Controller was having his own doubts in the workshop. "The new engine will probably be another tender engine like Low Lip and Pilgrim Light," he said, "Or another granpuff engine like Miller and Duke. Or even a tank engine like Scoot and Bimbley." Will the new engine be what the Fat Controller thinks? Stay tuned to part 2 to find out! Also stay tuned for part 3! Category:Indexs